Disclosed herein is a reinforced amorphous polymer composition. In particular a reinforced amorphous polymer composition having improved weld line strength is disclosed.
Plastic materials (polymers) able to withstand high temperatures (having a glass transition temperature (Tg) greater than 180° C.) are useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, it has long been desired to use reinforced high temperature plastic materials to replace metal in many articles. To be successful the reinforced plastic material must have good mechanical properties and excellent dimensional stability, even at high temperatures. For example, such plastic materials need enough weldline strength to resist breakage during secondary operations. A weldline is formed in an area where two or more molten polymer fronts meet during the production of an article. For example, weldlines can be formed when molten polymer is injected into a mold from two different locations. A weldline is usually the weakest area in a molded article and generally is the first to fail when the article is exposed to force.
Accordingly there is a need for polymer compositions which are able to withstand high temperatures and have high weldline strength.